This invention relates to hunting or trapping accessories and more particularly to a detachable shoe accessory in the form of a hunter's or trapper's detachable shoe-lure dispenser.
It is an important requirement by naturalists, trappers and hunters to be able to dispense lure directly onto the ground to better conceal their own scent trails and particularly by hunters, to attract animals. Because such individuals must be able to move about, it is desirable that the dispensing means be associated with the person of the hunter or trapper, rather than, e.g., consisting of scented baits located about a limited area. It is also desirable that the scent not contaminate the person or clothing of the individual, e.g., by coming into contact with or being applied to the individual's clothing. It is further desirable that the apparatus be capable of controling flow so as to gradually dispense fresh lure rather than become ineffective with time as in the case of scent pads.